Various methods have been tried in the textile industry to provide soil and/or stain resistant fibers or fabrics, upholstery, and carpets. These methods include treating of the fibers with fluorochemical compounds, silicon compounds, or acrylic compounds. It is also known that resistance to undesired dyeing can be imparted to a fiber by applying a dye-resist agent to a previously dyed or undyed fiber. Many dye-resist agents including sulfonated naphthol- or sulfonated phenol-formaldehyde condensation products which work well on polyamide substrates are available. These condensation products, however, have been found to have a disadvantage in that they yellow on a fiber substrate when exposed to environmental conditions such as the presence of NO.sub.2. This problem is especially noticeable in light dye shade textile articles.